


One More Round

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Battle Scars (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Phil has a thing for super soldiers, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity piqued his interest. Her kicking his ass sealed the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Round

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV. Prompt: training

It wasn’t that he thought he had to prove himself. Not really anyway. He knew what he was doing. Hell, he’d fought next to Captain America for God’s sake. But there were rumors and he’d never been that good at ignoring the possibility of something interesting going on. So he figured his best course of action was to just… talk to her.

They were teammates. It wasn’t that weird.

The fourth time his back hit the mats, however, he was reconsidering his plan of attack. “You could take it easy on me.”

She smiled and held a hand out to help him back up. “I thought I was.”

“Ouch.” He dusted himself off and smiled back a little. 

She shook her head. “Look, we could dance around this and you could play innocent and I could play naive but that’s boring. I know you were a Ranger. I know you came on board with Nick’s kid.” She tilted her head a little and her smile grew. “What I don’t know is why you’re so interested in me.”

He ran a few mostly harmless lines in his head about being interested in a beautiful woman—and she was beautiful. But he wasn’t the kind of guy that couldn’t control himself because of a pretty face and he didn’t want to give that impression. She’d been honest with him; he’d pay her back in kind. “I’m curious. I’ve heard rumors…”

“Which ones?”

“That you nearly died last year.” He leaned back against the ropes of the ring and watched her reactions. “That Fury and Barton pumped you full of something like the super soldier serum to save your life.” His smile came back. “And looking at the beating you laid on me, I’m guessing that part is true.”

“Very astute.”

“Well, it’s in the job description.” He shrugged and she laughed; a soft, warm noise that he was going to count as a victory. “One more round?”

“You haven’t had enough?”

“I’m a glutton for punishment.”

“I can see that.”

“I’m glad it was obvious.”

She laughed again, shaking her head and taking a defensive stance. “Alright. Your move, tough guy.”

She had to be holding back. He knew that but she’d still have the advantage so he pressed on. When her back hit the mats, she looked surprised. His arm pressed to her throat and he held her there. Oh, sure. She could break the hold, but she didn’t and he was suddenly very aware as her knee pressed gently to his hip. She smiled and it sent a shock straight through his system. He had to be reading this wrong. He was sure he was reading this wrong.

“Further, faster, harder, huh, soldier?”

He let out a chuckle and moved his arm, bracing his hands on the mat on either side of her head. “Yes, Ma’am.” He half expected her to flip him over and pin him when her leg wrapped around him. He tried to keep his mind off the ‘harder’ part of what she’d said to him but if they stayed that way much longer… “Bobbi…”

“If you want to get up, get up.”

“Do you want me to get up?”

She smirked at him and shrugged one shoulder. “Not really.”

He had to laugh. This entire conversation was becoming all kinds of surreal. “So we’re just going to stay here until my arms give out?”

“Well… there is one way around that.” The smirk became something closer to the warm smile she’d had earlier. “You could stop pretending to be innocent. I could stop pretending to be naïve…” She rolled her hips up against him and he couldn’t hold back the groan. “And you could kiss me.”

He pressed down against her. “Is that an order?”

“Do you want it to be?” 

The twinkle in her eye made him file that idea away. But for the moment, he dipped his head and pressed his lips to her, softly at first, slowly moving together until they found a rhythm that worked. He pulled back, breathless. “Maybe next time?”

“Sounds like a plan.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, one hand pressing on the back of his head so he’d kiss her again. “Maybe we should focus in on this time first.” Her hips pressed up again as his lips moved down her throat.

“Right here?” He pulled back enough to smile at him.

She laughed again. He was starting to think his new favorite pastime should be getting that sound out of her. “Another thing to file away for next time.” She lifted her head, kissing him deeply and biting on his bottom lip until his hips twitched against hers. “How about we hit the showers?”

She’d barely broken a sweat—and he was trying not to take that as a giant hit to his pride—but the thought of watching water roll down over her skin… that was irresistible. He pulled back, pulling her up with him once he had his feet again. He held her, kissing her lips in the same slow, deep way he had before. Logically, sex in the SHIELD gym showers wasn’t the best opportunity to take his time with her but… he’d get what he could.

She hadn’t said no to a next time, after all.

Her hands fisted in his t-shirt as they entered the locker room and their lips collided. He brought a hand up and tangled it in her hair, taking control of the kiss. She moaned softly, fingers moving to the hem of the shirt, then up under the fabric. Her palms pressed flush against his skin. When her eyes met his again, she looked more open; like all the banter and snark just fell away. “I want to see you.” Her hands moved up further, taking the shirt with them.

“I want to see you too.” He smiled, tracing his thumb over her lip before she sucked it into her mouth and flicked her tongue against the tip like it was a far more sensitive body part. 

She smiled around his thumb. “Time for that later, right? All the exploring…” She pressed her lips to the inside of his wrist and sucked softly. “Finding all the fine little details…”

“Definitely time for that later.” His hands slid up her sides as she raised her arms and let him pull the sports bra she’d been wearing off over her head. 

She took the scrap of fabric from him and tossed it into the nearest locker before sliding her hands back up under his shirt. He didn’t waste any more time before pulling it off and tossing it in with her top. He groaned at the feel of her breasts pressed to his chest and let his hands slide up to cup them and tease her nipples. Her head fell back and she moaned. The sound echoed in the space and made him reconsider if her laugh was the only sound he wanted to get out of her more often.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, watching as she grinned down at him. He winked, he couldn’t help himself, as he pulled the thin gym shorts she’d been wearing down her thighs. She kicked them off and widened her stance. Her fingernails scraped lightly against his scalp and he nuzzled her thigh, sucking softly at her skin until she moaned again. “Phil…” He couldn’t stop the moan that left him as she said his name. He looked up, pulling back just enough to see her eyes as she slid her fingers under the elastic of her panties and let them drop.

His hands moved slowly up her thighs as he kissed a path in from her hip. Her breath caught when he tongue finally touched her and his fingers started to tease her. She braced herself against the nearest wall and he wrapped an arm around her hips to keep her steady as he licked and sucked and nibbled.

She pulled her hips away from him, leaning fully against the wall, breathless and absolutely beautiful. “Thought we were headed for the showers.” She smiled and pulled him to his feet.

“I got a little distracted.” He smirked and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply again. “You are amazing.”

“And you’re still wearing pants.” She grinned and tugged on the waist of his track pants. He was tossing them into the locker with the rest of the discarded clothes when she turned the water on in one of the shower stalls.

He’d been right. Seeing her, head tipped back, water running down her skin, eyes closed and face relaxed… dear God, that was worth it. She blinked at him a moment later and smiled; heat in her eyes as she reached out to him.

He’d question later how exactly he got so lucky, but in that moment he stepped under the spray of the water and kissed her, pressing her against the tiles. She moaned and reached up, grabbing the stall walls for support as she wrapped one leg up around his hip. He watched, fascinated by the flex of muscle in her arms as she pulled herself up and wrapped the other leg around him too. Instinct saw his hands on the backs of her thighs, holding her steady as she kissed him and he slid deep into her in one quick move.

The moan they both let out echoed off the tiles, but he was willing to admit at that point that getting caught was the last thing on his mind.

The pace was slow, every groan and gasp earned. She shifted her hips against him every time he pressed into her. She moaned his name over and over between kisses and bites and her head fell back against the wall as her body tightened around him. “Fuck… oh God… _Phil_!” Her arms shook and he braced her against the wall, holding her up as best he could before his own climax over took him and they slid down onto the shower floor.

She reached up as the water started to chill and turned it off. “Wow…” He smiled at her and kissed her lazily.

“I’ll say. Quite the work-out.” She nudged his shoulder with her own and laughed. “Maybe we should do this more often.”

He smiled, but he saw that behind the joke, she was being serious. “I’m game if you are.”

“I am.”

“Good.” He got to his feet and helped her up. “First though, I’m going to buy you dinner.”

“I think that’s supposed to come first.” She smiled and threw a towel to him. “But alright.”

“I know a great pizza place near here.” He pulled his pants on and tossed her clothes to her.

“Deep dish?”

“Of course.”

“You’re on.” She grinned and walked toward the door, no doubt planning on putting her civilian clothes on before they left the building. But she came back a moment later, kissing his cheek and grinning. “After that, think you can go another round?”

He grinned back and gave the only answer that seemed appropriate in the moment. “Yes, Ma’am.”


End file.
